<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep treating me like I'm your animal by allegedlyanandroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633680">Keep treating me like I'm your animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid'>allegedlyanandroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monsters We Keep [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Face-Sitting, Fighting, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Marking, Monster!Connor, Monster!RK900, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Teeny Bit Of Aftercare, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet &amp; Messy, excessive amounts of cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin asked him to stay and Nines took his request to heart. They've been together for months by the time Nines is called "home". When returning to his lover, he is less vigilant than he ought to be which regrettably puts his lover in danger. </p><p>It goes about the way you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Monsters We Keep [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep treating me like I'm your animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU would not leave me alone so here you go, fellow humans! A continueation of the monster!Nines story with some vague word-building thrown in. Enjoy!</p><p>Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsBI6jB2oV0">"Blood" by Johnossi</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keep treating me like I’m your animal</b>
</p><p>”What’s up with you, Nines?” Gavin looks concerned when Nines turns around to look at him, eyes flittering over Nines’ form with a slight furrow between his brows. “Are you supposed to be doing that?”</p><p>“I’m being summoned,” Nines says, irritation clear in his tone. His body appears to be more smoke than solids at this point, though Nines wills himself to resist the near-impossible-to-ignore pull from the underworld and his body returns to looking mostly normal, save for a few tendrils of smoky shadow still wafting from his skin. Well... they are his skin. Whatever.</p><p>“To... y’know?” Gavin points to the floor and Nines finds himself fighting back a smile. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Will you be back?”</p><p>Nines softens at the unsure lilt of the question and jumps the length of the room to quicker get to his lover. “Always,” he murmurs and stands up just enough to knock their foreheads together. In a way... it’s their own way of kissing. Sure, Gavin doesn’t mind having Nines’ tongue shoved in his mouth or down his throat, but this feels softer. Nines had never known himself to be soft until Gavin. Though... he finds he doesn’t mind it all that much. </p><p>“Good,” Gavin sighs and kisses the tip of Nines’ nose with a small smile. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll be back,” Gavin continues and his smile turns mischievous. “You can have me any way you want when you return.”</p><p>The widening of Nines’ eyes and the low whine he makes startles a bright laugh out of Gavin. Nines’ tongue laps over his cheek before he melts into the floor in a strange mix of dark smoke and lashing shadow. Gavin wipes the saliva away with a snicker and bounds towards the bedroom, a newfound pep in his steps, since there’s a new toy he’d been dying to try out for this exact purpose.</p><p>Marmalade stares at him, silent and judging, from the top of her cat-tree.</p><p>-~-</p><p>“Nines!”</p><p>A blur of white slams into him within seconds of materialising in the place he once called home. He rolls with the figure but still ends up resting on his back with the person sitting crouched on top of his chest once they come to a stop. Eights grins down at him with delight, the lines and dots adoring his body pulsing with a faint glowing light, while practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p>“Eights,” Nines replies, a grin creeping over his face despite his best efforts</p><p>“You’re okay,” Eights breathes, his tails seeking out Nines’ to wrap around them. “You have not answered our summons in ages.”</p><p>“I was too far to reach.” Nines knows it’s not the full truth but he feels uncomfortable sharing more in a room full of others. “What have I missed?”</p><p>“Lots,” Eights says, sliding from Nines’ chest to his lap when Nines sits up. </p><p>“Such as?”</p><p> “We’ve had a rough time since you disappeared.”</p><p>Nines follows his line of sight and his posture stiffens. “This is all of us?” Nines asks, unsure upon seeing how their numbers have dwindled to nearly nothing.</p><p>“A purge,” Eights says and when he looks at Nines the pain in his eyes is evident. “Humans hunted us to near extinction during the Dark Ages. I- <em> we </em>thought you had perished with the rest of our brethren.”</p><p>“Just imprisoned.” Nines shudders at the thought of the damp, cold, cramped cage he’d spent his days withering away in. He still dislikes enclosed spaces with a fiery passion. Thankfully, Gavin seemed to have caught on and very rarely closed any doors as long as Nines kept out of his space when told to. It worked surprisingly well for them. “Escaped very recently,” Nines continues, keeping secret that he’d been roaming the earth for almost six months already. “I needed to rebuild my strength. Weakness gives way to opportunity for others.”</p><p>Eights hums. “Very few would dare to challenge you even at half-strength.”</p><p>Nines glances over some of the unfamiliar faces, their eyes following him around the cavern as he walks by Eights’ side. “The fledglings do not know me.”</p><p>“No. Only through stories,” Eights agrees easily, a glint of amusement in his shimmering brown eyes. “I suppose if they thought them exaggerated, they’d take their chances.”</p><p>“Are they?”</p><p>“No need. I’ve seen first-hand what you can do, Nines. There is little use for embellishing stories when reality is far more brutal. I’ve found that truth is often worse than fiction.” They continue in silence for a while and are almost to their destination when Eights comes to an abrupt halt. “I’ve missed your companionship.”</p><p>Nines cocks his head to the side. “You’ve never been one to express sentiment before.”</p><p>“I thought you were dead. I mourned you.” Eights glances away, picks up the pace again. “Grief is bound to change certain perspectives.”</p><p>“Or perhaps absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Nines says. They’d fought often, sometimes as a prelude for more... carnal mayhem. </p><p>“Perhaps,” Eights concedes, easily switching subjects. “There are only about two dozen of us left. Clearly, the humans rarely call upon us these days.”</p><p>They inch ever closer to where their matron resides though before then lies the Sculptor’s domain. Nines wonders over how much has changed when he sees Sixty bent over their most recent foundling. From his memories, Sixty had always been volatile, unstable, and the conflict much show on his face.</p><p>“He’s mellowed,” Connor murmurs, glancing over the scars separating him from what might’ve been mistaken for his twin. “Still vicious but his work gives him purpose. His success rate is far higher than our previous Alterer and he has talent, pride in his creations. Look.”</p><p>Eights wasn’t wrong. Sixty works the body before him like a canvas, every cut carefully calculated. Symmetrical lines. Some curved delicately to accentuate muscles or imperfections not yet smoothed out. He offers them no more than a quick glance and a quiet “Connor, Nines,” in greeting before turning back to the human before him.</p><p>They thrash, but Sixty effortlessly holds them down. They cry, but their tears go unnoticed. They scream, but their only reply is the echo of their own voice.</p><p>Nines watches, dispassionately, as Sixty lays another incision. This time it cuts down their spine, deep and long, slicing through flesh as if it were butter under a warmed knife. White bones peek out surrounded by a sea of red. Red which already stains the molten ground, sizzling into vapour before his eyes, and they scream as the wounds slowly close. Not before Sixty has cut a path over every rib and punctured the skin and muscles between them. Their screams turn hoarse, then guttural, then into something best described as not coming from anything remotely human at all.</p><p>Their skin is turning blue-ish black at the tips of their fingers and toes; akin to frostbite or the dark markings of violent bruising. It will spread, Nines knows, until it becomes theirs, the same way the void is now his. </p><p>He has talent, Nines will give him that. Nines’ gaze lingers on one of Sixty’s scars in particular before they give him a wide berth as they continue moving. </p><p>“Connor?” </p><p>Eights — <em> Connor </em> — tilts his head to the side. “Yes.”</p><p>Nines waits but Connor offers no explanation while they carefully move towards the other side of the cavern; keeping a respectful distance so as to not interfere with Sixty’s work. Surely there’s a story behind Eights selecting a human name for himself but Nines lets it slide. For now.</p><p>The naturally carved tunnels give way for a large chamber and within he finds Her. Throughout the years she’s been known by many names but they simply refer to her as One, or Mother. She greets him with warmth, her touch grounding and all-encompassing, as she fusses over her lost child. He relays his story to her, of his woes; of the suffering he’s gone through, when she asks. Maybe she can sense him withholding parts because she looks at him with consideration and questions him on what became of the human who set him free.</p><p>For the first time in his life Nines looks her in the eyes and lies through his teeth.</p><p>-~-</p><p>He leaves with the promise to return, citing a will to explore now that he’s finally free, though he fails to notice a certain demon trailing along behind him.</p><p>-~-</p><p>Nines pauses by the back entrance to Gavin’s house once he’s back at the outskirts of Detroit. He is... agitated, he supposes, practically itching with barely-contained energy. So, instead of walking inside, he turns tail and sprints into the connecting forest to find prey to play with. Hunting always calms him.</p><p>It’s his second mistake.</p><p>When Nines arrives home, he instantly knows something is wrong. Every instinct is telling him there’s something horrific awaiting him inside, the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end, and it makes his fingers clumsy when fighting the lock. Nines gets the backdoor open enough to slip inside and is hit with an overwhelming stench of fear. Gavin’s fear. It bleeds into everything, its potency nearly enough to make him gag, and Nines frantically searches for the rapid heartbeat pulsing like a beating drum in his ears. He finds him in the living room with Connor pinning him to the floor and when their eyes meet, relief floods them even while he’s kept paralysed by Connor’s weight. Nines sees the dark stain on his hoodie where Connor still has his claws digging into the skin. There’s a thin line of blood trailing down from a cut above his eyebrow and into his hair.</p><p>“There you are,” Connor croons, shifting lazily to face Nines head on. “I found this one while looking for you! Have you kept a plaything all for yourself? He smells delicious. You wouldn’t mind if I had a taste, yes?”</p><p>Nines lunges at Eights before his sentence is through and they go crashing into the hallway. Nines moves back until he’s hunched on all fours, muscles coiled tightly and ready to pounce again, directly over where Gavin is laying splayed out on the hardwood floor. He wishes he could look down, take in any damages and offer reassurance, but Nines knows better than to take his eyes off Connor for even a second. The growl emanating from deep in his throat is unlike any sound he can remember making. The low cadence of it adds a layer of warning to the snarl twisting his features. It’s a threat and a promise of violence all rolled into one.</p><p>Yet Connor isn’t deterred. </p><p>His lips stretch into a wide grin and he chuckles softly. “You always were <em> particular </em> about your food,” he hums and slinks closer, tails swishing behind him as he calculates his odds, never one to back down from a challenge. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he fought Nines for the satisfaction of a kill. “I’m going to enjoy this.”</p><p>“If you choose to fight me for him, know it will end in your death,” Nines says and his tone of voice is... off. It’s enough to give Connor a pause. Nines had always been the more serious, less impulsive, out of the two of them. Focused in his goals, as if assured victory by mere force of will, and now is no different. Only the strange, misplaced heat lacing his words are. </p><p>Well... Connor’s fatal flaw has always been his untameable curiosity and he burns with the need to know why Nines is this emotional over a simple human.</p><p>Connor is the one to engage this time and Nines roars when he feigns a swipe at the human below him to distract from the vicious punch he lands across Nines’ jaw. It connects with a sickening thud and Nines staggers backwards with the force of it. He uses his tails to drag Connor with him and they tumble to the floor away from Gavin.</p><p>Gavin takes the opportunity to scramble away from them and ducks down behind the door frame leading to the hallway; trembling with adrenaline but having no outlet for it.</p><p>A shriek of pain pierces the air and Connor scrambles away from Nines, black blood streaking down the pure white of his skin. He snaps his teeth in Nines’ direction then strikes again. The spade of one tail opens a deep cut on Nines’ cheek but Nines doesn’t so much as flinch. It’s a stalemate, them matching each other blow for blow, circling one another.</p><p>In a last desperate attempt for the upper hand. Connor zeros in on Gavin. A malicious grin stretches over his face. His posture betrays his faux-idea to pounce on the defenceless human and Nines takes the bait; hook, line and sinker. Desperation radiates off of him as he throws himself at Connor, teeth bared, aiming for his throat. </p><p>What Connor hadn’t accounted for, when he gets Nines beneath him, is the sheer vitriol in Nines’ gaze and the manic howl of rage he lets loose upon being pinned down. It shocks him to his core. Underestimating the strength Nines’ frenzied anger affords him would be disadvantageous in its own right but his own visceral reaction to Nines’ blood curdling scream weakens his hold on him significantly. </p><p>The price for his recklessness is steep.</p><p>Nines throws him off. Connor’s head slams into the wall painfully and the blow disorients him for a second, but a second is all Nines needs.</p><p>Slamming Connor’s head down again, harder than when he’d knocked into it the first time, Nines pins him there. When Connor scrambles to get away he sinks his teeth into Connor’s skin. The other demon thrashes in his hold, bucking under him to no avail, because he knows it’s no use.</p><p>He has already lost.</p><p>Nines clamps down harder, tearing into the nape of Connor’s neck, and the smaller demon goes limp. An outdrawn whine of submission is dragged from him and still Nines’ jaw clenches tighter, his teeth digging in deeper, pushing and <em> pushing </em> until he scrapes bone. Then, without warning, Nines releases him and Connor tumbles to the floor where he instantly rolls over to present his unprotected belly, tilting his head to showcase his throat, in hopes that Nines will offer him mercy. The angry glow of Nines’ eyes makes him want to shrink back but Connor can’t do much more than curl slightly in on himself to appear smaller and less threatening.</p><p>“Nines, baby. Don’t.”</p><p>“̴I̸ s̶h̵o̶u̴l̶d̸ ̶r̶i̵p̵ ̷h̵i̶m̸ ̸o̴p̸e̶n̵.̴ F̴e̷a̴s̶t̴ ̶o̴n̸ ̶h̶i̶s̷ ̵e̶n̶t̸r̷a̵i̶l̵s̶.”</p><p>“You’d regret it if you did,” Gavin says, inching closer to place a calming hand on Nines’ cheek and press himself reassuringly against his side. </p><p>“Yes,” Nines says, reluctantly, and then deflates a bit. He nuzzles into Gavin’s hand before turning back to Connor, who is watching them from his place on the floor. Connor seems confused by their exchange, by the affection Gavin so freely bestows on him and the soft touches he gets in return. Still, he doesn’t move from his spot while he awaits Nines’ verdict. “By law, he is now lower than me in rank. He will do as I say or suffer the consequences.”</p><p>Gavin wrinkles his nose. “What? Because you kicked his ass?”</p><p>“Our hierarchy is based on strength and prowess in battle,” Eights mumbles from his spot on the floor, not looking at either of them, tails wrapping around himself in a pitiful attempt at comfort. “Nines and I have always been equal. Not anymore,” he bites his lip, voice turning small. “Not ever again.”</p><p>“The marking of another demon is a binding seal, a proof of-” Nines pauses hesitantly, “the closest equivalent in your language would be... ownership or property. He will still be considered above most everyone, given his skills, but that mark is a clear sign of me besting him in combat. Anyone with a rank equal to mine will be considered above him as well,” Nines explains and waits until Gavin nods his head in understanding. “His life is forfeit. However, by choosing to spare him, he instead owes his life to me. Should he choose to become an usurper, it would be a death sentence. A demon who does not follow our sacred laws are hunted down and made an example out of. It is a fate worse than death... or servitude.”</p><p>Gavin looks between them. “So, how high up are you in this... hierarchy?”</p><p>Nines says nothing, a little unsure if revealing his position would be detrimental to Gavin’s view of him. Connor is the one to say: “The highest tier. There are — <em> were </em> — only four of us.“</p><p>“Oh,” Gavin whispers and Nines can smell his arousal rising like the tide. </p><p>‘Of course,’ Nines thinks, with a large dose of fondness, ‘of course I needn’t have worried.’ Too occupied with his own thoughts, him marvelling over Gavin’s unique strangeness, he misses the moment Connor sniffs cautiously. He doesn’t see him look intrigued, or even notice the way he scents the air once more, slowly moving to sit cross-legged on the floor.</p><p>“Is your human malfunctioning?” Connor asks. “He smells strange.”</p><p>
  <em> “I what?” </em>
</p><p>“He wishes to mate,” Nines states and Gavin flushes pink at the blunt delivery although he never gets a chance to whine his disapproval before Nines winds his tail around his throat to cut off his ability to speak. After all, it wouldn’t do to be interrupted. “He’s quite... insatiable.”</p><p>“You-“ Connor licks over his teeth, “you <em> mate </em> with this one? Humans are lesser, they’re cattle, why would you debase yourself so?”</p><p>“You are lesser too,” Nines chides, merciless and sharp as the crack of a whip. Connor lowers his head in shame but Nines tilts it back up with the tip of his other tail. No need to let him off easy. “You have not seen this one the way I have. He’s beautiful,” Nines murmurs, tone changing into something soft as he glances at his human. Gavin’s mouth is open, gasping in the shallow breaths Nines allows him, so unequivocally trusting while mirroring the adoration in Nines’ eyes. “Strong. <em> Kind. </em>He is all the things we’ve forgotten how to be. He is all the things we are not and cannot become again. How can I not wish to keep him? If we were not selfish creatures, I’d let him find happiness with his own. I’d set him free.”</p><p>“I am happy here with you,” Gavin rasps, using what precious air he has to force the words out. They’re true after all, and right now... right now he thinks Nines needs to hear them. The tail loosens, still resting around him but not applying pressure, and Gavin licks his suddenly dry lips. They become lost in one another; staring into each other’s eyes as if they might find the secrets of the universe within.</p><p>“You love him,” Connor mumbles, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. It breaks the spell and Nines goes back to staring at him. He squirms where he sits. Beneath the jealousy Nines can surely smell on him, he must notice the endless longing simmering beneath the surface. Why else would his features twist with pity? </p><p>“With all that I am,” Nines confirms and Gavin inhales sharply at the easy confession. </p><p>“I didn’t know,” Connor says. “I would never have-“ he breaks off and looks from Nines to the human still smelling of decadent arousal. “I am sorry.”</p><p>“You will be,” Nines says lightly and draws Gavin in close, pressing into the skin of his jaw to force his mouth open in order to thrust his tongue inside. Gavin moans around it and only gags a little when Nines pushes too far, too fast. Powering through it, he sucks at the wet organ as if he wants nothing more out of life. The whine he lets out when Nines retreats makes Connor shift uncomfortably in his now half-crouched position. “To the victor goes the spoils,” Nines smirks, tapping his claws over Gavin’s pulse-point. “Shall we show him what he’s missing?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gavin breathes.</p><p>“Come,” Nines orders and sweeps Gavin up to carry him to the bedroom without so much as a backwards glance. The tell-tale scrambling and hurried footfalls cues him in on Connor’s obedience. </p><p>He more or less tosses Gavin on the bed and watches him bounce on the soft surface before joining him. Not taking his eyes off his human, Nines points to the chair Gavin usually tosses his clothes on before bed. “Sit.”</p><p>The creak of wood heaving is louder than even Gavin’s panting breaths. “You should too,” he says and Nines tilts his head in confusion. Gavin smiles adoringly and strokes over his slit with a rough thumb. “Come sit on my face,” he pleads, “I want to get you wet and ready to take me. Wanna feel your cock on my tongue, baby. Please?”</p><p>Nines knocks their foreheads together and moves gracefully to straddle Gavin’s lower face. A curious tongue slips out to lick over his slit and Nines purrs appreciatively. He sits down further and Gavin’s needy moan is muffled into his sex as he throws himself into his task with vigorous enthusiasm. They can both feel Nines’ fluids build up and slide out of him; Gavin by tasting them on his tongue and Nines from the heat slowly building in his core. </p><p>He turns his head to lock gazes with Connor who sits crouched on the chair while watching the start of their coupling with rapidly growing interest. Nines flashes his teeth at him and snickers at seeing thick fluid drip in long strings to pool on the seat beneath him. “Spread your legs a little wider, Eights. Yes, like that,” he murmurs when Connor does as he’s told; leaving everything on display for Nines’ roving gaze. “Hold that position and do not touch yourself.”</p><p>Connor nods miserably, shifting only the slightest bit in discomfort before he catches himself. </p><p>A faint blue glow is already pulsing up the sharp lines of Nines’ body. It begins mid-chest and spreads from there. Connor’s eyes are glued to it, enthralled, while he breathes deeply through his nose to take in the pheromones clogging the air and the scent of the three of them intertwined though Nines’ and Gavin’s more so than his. </p><p>Despite Nines being the one to receive pleasure, Gavin is the one to make the most noise. He pants and mewls and slurps against Nines’ sheath. A high keen is forced from him the moment Nines’ slit parts to make way for the head of his cock and Gavin gives it the faintest of pecks before lapping over the tip. He drools down his chin while circling the bulbous head with his tongue. An idea pops into his head and he cranes his neck up to press closer. The tip of his tongue wiggles over the parted line of Nines’ sheath before it dips inside.</p><p>It’s a tight fit but he manages half an inch before Nines’ thighs clamp down over his ears. Gavin takes the loud hiss as a victory. Inhaling the alien scent of Nines’ skin and slick, he wiggles the tip of his tongue around inside him and Nines’ cock slides out another two inches from that alone. Claws scratch over his scalp and Gavin freezes in place before Nines hand twines through his hair and pushes him further against himself. He takes to rocking his hips against Gavin’s mouth, alternating between quick circles and just rubbing Gavin’s mouth against himself, until Gavin is covered with his secreted slick and his dick is more than three quarters out of its confines.</p><p>He drags Gavin away and moves just enough to be able to lean down and lick over the wet skin. Nines drinks his own juices down, nibbling and sucking marks over Gavin’s skin as he goes, before retreating almost entirely. Gavin whines and makes grabby-hands for him but Nines’ menacing growl keeps him in place. </p><p>“Take off your clothes, little Gavin. Let Connor see how pretty you are.”</p><p>‘Oh, right,’ he thinks as he scrambles to obey. He follows Nines’ gaze to the side of the room and fights to bite back a groan at the sight greeting him.</p><p>Connor’s legs are still spread wide and Gavin can see the mess he’s made all the more clearer for it. Gavin would have buried his face in the lake of fluids he sees pooling beneath him. Well... if he hadn’t been so desperate for Nines to fuck him already. He wonders if they taste the same since Connor’s natural lube looks clear whereas Nines’ carries a faint touch of blue. Gavin continues exploring Connor’s body while fighting with the buckle of his belt. </p><p>He’s similar to Nines in build if, perhaps, a bit leaner than Nines’ massive bulk. The day to Nines’ night in terms of colour but the sharp angles and teeth and claws are unquestionably the same. Connor’s protruding spines aren’t curved. Instead, they’re straight and about an inch shorter than Nines’. His markings had been visible even before the light show Gavin is treated to now. Thin lines and dots of barely visible grey in intricate patterns; patterns Gavin couldn’t find rhyme or reason to. They light up in warm shades of yellow, casting an ethereal glow over his snowy-white complexion, and Gavin finally gives in to the urge of taking a good look between his spread legs. Like Nines, his penis clearly outmatches Gavin’s own. It looks a bit slimmer than Nines’ imposing girth but no less long. It suits his sleeker body type perfectly. </p><p>Maybe with some rigorous training Gavin would be able to take them both at the same time. The thought sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.</p><p>Fuck, he wants it now.</p><p>With carefully controlled violence Gavin rips his hoodie off, followed closely by yanking his shirt over his head, before he finally manages to get his belt out of the hoops. Connor gasps from his perch and Gavin glances up to see him staring at the mark Nines had left on him during their first night together. He traces it with a quick finger before kicking off his pants and underwear in one go, unsure as to why it had drawn a reaction from him if what they said about physical markings is true. Gavin catches Nines’ eyes and shifts his body until they both have a good view of him before pulling his knees up to his chest and spreading them.</p><p>It earns him twin gasps. The sounds go straight to his ego and he preens under their hungry gazes. His growing smirk gets wiped right off his face when Nines tugs at the hooked handle of the plug resting inside him. “Fuck!” he shouts, glad to have come up with a way to keep himself open and ready for Nines to claim. </p><p>Nines smiles serenely and then he pushes it firmly inward. Gavin’s back arches when it jams against his prostate and he scrambles to grab hold of something, anything, to steady himself with. Precum drips from the head of his cock and he barely has time to pull in a breath before Nines finds the small switch on the base.</p><p>The plug hums to life and Gavin cries out as the vibrations drill against the bundle of nerves inside him with unnerving accuracy. His legs splay open wider when his body is sapped of all semblance of strength. “Nines, Nines, <em> Nines!” </em></p><p>“Yes? You must give me more than that, little human,” Nines says and flicks the switch to its second setting with evident curiosity, eyes glued to the sight of Gavin’s stretched hole. </p><p>All words fail him and instead they turn into a cacophony of whines, pleading and sobs. </p><p>While Gavin may be too fucked out to notice, Nines sees the way Connor watches them, Gavin especially, with mounting interest. He sees the aborted movements in the twitching strain of his muscles because he suffers from the same ailment.</p><p>‘And the best is yet to come,’ Nines muses.</p><p> There is something he needs to do first.</p><p>He leans down to lap over the wounds Connor had left behind. When they’ve closed over Nines digs his own claws into them to replace the mark with his own. Gavin shudders beneath him but Nines keeps him properly pinned while the human cries out for more. Once he’s satisfied with the new lacerations he runs his tongue over them again, licking at the blood left behind.</p><p>With patience he doesn’t feel, he slowly drags the plug from Gavin’s insides. It flares wide at the base before tapering off at the tip, but all in all it’s slightly thinner than himself and not nearly as long. Gavin tries to strain against the merciless pull, the way he always does, and the fluttering of his pink insides around it is absolutely stunning.</p><p>Connor shifts forward slightly in an unconscious swaying motion before stopping at Nines’ piercing glare. He watches as the plug slides out with a wet pop. The way Gavin’s muscles clench in its absence is positively sinful. Reluctantly, his hole winks open again, wider than he’d be normally but still looking far too small to fit Nines inside.</p><p>Nines switches the plug off before tossing it aside, uncaring for where it lands, before he throws one of Gavin’s legs over his shoulder to thrust inside. The process takes less than a few seconds but even so Gavin screams upon being filled so suddenly. He’s left no time to catch his breath as Nines drags him closer and begins fucking him without abandon. Tears spring to his eyes, unbidden, as he chokes on air. He loves it when Nines is rough with him and he shows his appreciation by clenching vice-tight around him and babbling incoherent praise.</p><p>That’s when Nines uses his tail to yank his head to the side, silencing his nonsense, until he’s face to face with Connor.</p><p>“See how well he takes me? How eager he is?” Nines asks, his voice a low hum, though he fails to catch Connor’s eyes since they’re stuck watching Gavin’s face contort with pleasure. His human is leaking, tears spilling over the dark red of his cheeks, and he extends his tongue to lick them up without bothering to lean closer. “So warm and wet, all for me.”</p><p>Connor whines. His sheath feels sticky with fluids and he wants desperately to cup his hand over his sex to alleviate the borderline painful strain of it. It throbs from being neglected and the cold air feels raw over his heated flesh. </p><p>And even then he’s wholly incapable of tearing his gaze away from the glassy, green eyes locked with his.</p><p>“You could have had this too, if you hadn’t harmed him,” Nines continues as if he doesn’t notice Connor’s plight at all. “Now I don’t wish to share. And if I did, would you truly deserve it?”</p><p>“No,” Connor says feebly, claws digging into his own flesh hard enough to draw blood to keep from moving towards them.</p><p>Nines contorts himself, bending ridiculously low, to get at the skin and sinew standing out where Gavin’s leg is pushed up. The junction of his thigh and pelvis looks incredibly tempting and Nines doesn’t bother to fight the urge to bite into it. Gavin tightens around him and cries weakly, pinned under Nines’ weight and Connor’s gaze alike. Nines’ mouth slowly fills with blood.</p><p>He’ll never tire of its unique taste.</p><p>Connor watches the exchange, the scent of blood — Gavin’s blood — layering over the smell of sex is pure <em> torture </em>. It should be impossible but he feels close to crying at being denied the very thing he’d been craving since coming here. Fear had smelled incredible on Gavin, but lust? A million times better. </p><p>He watches Nines straighten up again after licking the wound closed and Connor wants to scream upon seeing the small trickle of red going to waste as it drips down his chin. Nines must realise it too because he reveals crimson-stained teeth in a wide grin before turning his focus back on the human spread out underneath him. He takes Gavin’s hip and thigh in his hands before picking up the pace. It borders on being brutal now. </p><p>Gavin tries to form words but they’re lost in an endless stream of nonsensical sounds; all of which are forced from his throat. ‘Too much,’ he whines at himself, not for the first time. Neither Nines nor Connor seems to notice and he quickly loses his train of thought with every brutal jab to his prostate. </p><p>“Ah! N- nngh, b-baby,” he manages to slur out eventually. “Mmm- m- o-ore?”</p><p>Nines dutifully cuts off his air.</p><p>’Fuck,’ Gavin thinks deliriously and his hands come up to paw clumsily over the tails applying pressure to his trachea.</p><p>What breaks Connor in the end isn’t the need for release. No, the final nail in the coffin is being forced to watch as it washes over Gavin and the way Nines allows him to press close to him in the aftermath. For all the fleeting pain he’s in right now, he desperately wishes to have the same trust and, what’s more, he wishes to be held with the same reverence. “I’m sorry,” Connor says, drawing both of their attention. “Please. I’m- <em> please, </em> let me touch.”</p><p>“What do you say, little human? Has he shown himself remorseful enough?”</p><p>“Mmm, depends,” Gavin says, looking up at Nines while trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Nines is still rocking into him, slowly now, but enough to be a distraction. Bursts of pleasured-pain spark through him with every nudge to the oversensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Nevertheless, a wicked smile steals over his face and it’s one Nines knows will bring nothing but trouble. “What would you let us do to you?” </p><p>“Anything!”</p><p>The confession is more a wail than a proper word. Gavin’s answering laugh is cruel even while being fucked breathless by his lover. He raises a hand in their non-verbal cue for stop and Nines does so immediately. There is no distress but he does not wish to break Gavin’s trust. Still, he remains buried inside his fluttering warmth. Waiting.</p><p>“Would you let me mark you?”</p><p>Nines’ breath stutters at the question and stalls entirely when Connor offers an instantaneous “yes!” Watching him crawl over to them on his hands and knees, on a human’s command no less, is surreal. His equal before the mark grovelling before his human — his Gavin — when Nines knows his thirst for blood, his malevolence, intimately. It sends a jolt of pleasure through him. Intrigued, he remains silent as Gavin coaxes Eights closer.</p><p>Finally, Connor reaches them and slowly inches his way onto the bed; as if afraid Gavin’s offer hadn’t been genuine and they’d tell him off for being foolish. The eagerness he displays, the want to please, it’s... cute, and Gavin echoes his thoughts out loud only a second later; whispering the words like a secret shared between them. Nines watches as Connor gleams a shade brighter at the loving sentiment</p><p>In that moment Nines truly sees Connor’s want for belonging clearly for the first time. And, he also sees the lengths he would go to for even the smallest helping of that feeling. Allowing Gavin to mark him would... it would <em> ruin </em> him and yet Connor seems to go without a fight. Helplessly eager when Gavin pets over his hair in slow circles. He practically melts into the affection Gavin offers and Nines wonders if he’ll respond as beautifully under his own ministrations.</p><p>To test the theory Nines leans forward a bit to knead around the place where Connor’s tails connect to his body. A startled gasp is torn from him and he arches backward into the touch before whining and leaning forward again when Gavin’s fingers loosen in his hair. He looks distraught upon finding there’s no good way to push into them both at the same time. </p><p>Gavin makes the decision for him by pulling him down with the grip on his hair, nibbling over his throat, before catching Nines’ gaze with his own. He smirks and brings his hand, glistening with cum, into view. Then he trails it down the side of Connor’s face and neck. Nines watches as Gavin rubs over the mark he’d left earlier when biting down until the dried black blood smears over Connor’s pale skin with the newfound moisture. “There!” Gavin announces, looking overly proud with himself.</p><p>The two demons currently occupying his bed blink slowly at him, again reminding him of cats with their big eyes and strange mannerisms, before looking at each other. </p><p>Nines shakes his surprise off first and snaps his hips into Gavin again just to hear him cry out. “Shouldn’t have teased him,” Nines murmurs darkly and Gavin fights to keep his eyes open when Nines picks up the pace. Still, he can’t help but argue. </p><p>He’s a little shit like that.</p><p>“Me?! I’m not the one who told him he couldn’t touch!”</p><p>“A mistake we’ll rectify.” Nines flips him onto his stomach without pulling out and Gavin melts into the mattress at the casual display of strength. Nines tuts and twines his tails around him again to tug him up on his hands and knees. “Not yet, little human,” he says, motioning for Connor to slide in beneath Gavin, laying on his back with his head by their knees. “Go on, put his penis in your mouth.”</p><p>Gavin dips down faster than strictly necessary to get his mouth on the tantalising dick dripping with lube. ‘Finally,’ he thinks, content when he’s allowed to taste the transparent fluids clinging to Connor like a second skin. It’s foreign, the way Nines’ was in the beginning, but he likes it nonetheless. Connor tastes a bit sweeter than him too though it’s impossible to say why. He licks up Connor’s dick, running his tongue teasingly over the sensitive head, before mouthing over the ridges going down the side of it.</p><p>Connor bucks his hips up impatiently when Gavin merely runs his tongue down his length without actually doing as Nines ordered. An easy fix. He winds his tails around Gavin, twining over the grip Nines still has on him, and drags him down, gently but insistently, terrified he’ll be denied Gavin’s services if he hurts him again however accidentally.</p><p>It does the trick.</p><p>Gavin finally pops the head in his mouth and bobs over it until he has Connor’s dick halfway into his mouth. Moaning his pleasure, he slowly sinks deeper, delighting at the pleasant drag of Connor’s ridges over his sensitive tongue. </p><p>The vibrations running through Connor’s length makes him growl low in his throat and his hips twitch upwards again. It doesn’t seem to face Gavin much, in fact he seems to welcome it, so he does it again and again. Gavin takes him into his mouth, inch by inch, and when he runs out of space there, further into his throat instead. He pulls back off to take in a deep breath before diving down and taking Connor almost to the base. </p><p>It’s a struggle, he can’t take Nines that deep either, but one of these days he’ll manage. </p><p>Connor mewls and grabs hold of one of Nines’ thighs to steady himself. The grin he sees spreading on Nines’ face is delighted and more than a little mischievous. It makes sense once he guides him to tighten the tail he has around Gavin’s throat. With the new grip, he can feel it bulging every time Gavin takes him in deep and he can’t help but be amazed by the resilience of this human</p><p>“He feels good,” Connor gasps in the guttural tongue which comes most naturally to them.</p><p>“He does.”</p><p>Nines strokes the back of his claws down his cheek, which Connor promptly cuddles into, their lights pulsing and mixing into a bright hue of green wherever they touch. It’s an intimate gesture for their species and it feels like forgiveness. “I’m sorry,” he says again and Nines’ expression softens. </p><p> “No fair!” Gavin whines, cutting off Nines’ reply before it can fully form. “Not all of us speak hellfiend.”</p><p>A loud slap rings through the room and Gavin groans, tightening around Nines at the flash of pain. </p><p>“Make sure he can’t speak out of turn,” Nines says, not switching from their language and Connor happily complies. It’s quick work to rearrange himself to sit by Gavin’s head. Threading fingers through his hair, Connor gently guides him to meet his gaze, smiling brightly. </p><p>And then he tightens his grip and forces Gavin to take him back in his throat.</p><p>Gavin muffles a curse against the intrusion shoving its way inside his mouth. The suddenness makes his throat convulse, makes him sputter, and he fights to keep his gag reflex under control. He swallows a few times and glances up. When Connor’s eyes glow, the way they’re doing now, they resemble sunlight filtering through a glass of whiskey instead of their usual smoky quartz. ‘Pretty,’ he thinks, settling into the sensation of being filled at both ends. It’s a nice feeling, if overwhelming, and he sucks on the dick in his mouth diligently, utterly unresisting when Connor begins to guide him up and down. He’s nearing his peak again and Nines seems to be too from the frantic, irregular rhythm he sets. </p><p>Well... he’d be a selfish lover for not trying to help in any way he can.</p><p>Connor is easy. Gavin simply targets the point Nines had earlier and kneads gently into the skin around the base of his tails. He’s awarded with a brutal thrust into his already abused throat and Gavin moans weakly; not ceasing the circular rubbing motion of his hand. Nines is trickier with their positioning but he trusts Connor to steady him when he lifts his other hand to encircle Nines’ tail and stroke over it.</p><p>Nines’ dick swells inside him, the now familiar feeling of being stretched too far engulfing him, so he continues the gentle petting until Nines collapses over his back in a shaky heap. It forces him deeper onto Connor’s lap, cutting off his meagre supply of air completely, and his lips wrap around the very base of Connor’s sex. He drools over it, unable to stop the saliva from pooling at the corners of his mouth. The contentment slips into confusion and then slowly edges towards panic when Nines doesn’t move away and he lets a distressed sound slip. Sure, choking himself on dick wouldn’t be the worst way to go but he still prefers not to.</p><p>He slaps Connor’s flank, straining to move up, and sees his brown eyes flash in realisation. </p><p>Inhaling burns, his lungs hurt, his throat feels raw. “Phck,” he whimpers, voice completely shot. “‘M okay,” he says, a bit clearer when Nines’ hands won’t stop fluttering over him. “‘S okay, baby. You didn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Shush,” Gavin mutters, using the same word Nines fondly whispers to him when he babbles too much. Nines looks frazzled, frightened, so Gavin takes one of his hands to squeeze reassuringly. “I’m fine. Please, keep going.”</p><p>“You’re certain?” Nines asks, reluctant to let the conversation fade so easily.</p><p>“Yeah. Now him-” Gavin tilts his head weakly in Connor’s direction, which isn’t too hard seeing as his head is pillowed in his lap. Connor strokes over the back of his neck and he sighs happily before continuing. “I want him ready to come right here,” Gavin feels around where Nines is still buried within him and both demons blink at him in tandem.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Nines says, hesitantly. “You have trouble taking just mine.”</p><p>“I used to,” Gavin argues. “But I know I can take more. Want to feel full enough to burst again.”</p><p>“Insatiable.” But this time it’s Connor who says it. A soft exclamation, quietly awed, and Nines grins lazily. </p><p>“Told you,” Nines says proudly, nuzzling into Gavin’s neck affectionately. He twines one tail together with Connor’s while the other one circles the smaller demon’s cock. Connor bows forward when Gavin joins in by idly mouthing over the base of it and tonguing over the sensitive ridges, all the while looking up at him with hooded eyes, a soft, vulnerable contentment showing in them. </p><p>Connor whimpers and tears at the sheets from the dual sensations. “Please- I-“</p><p>“Soon,” Nines comforts him and, while he doesn’t stop his ministrations, he does slow his pace. </p><p>They keep him on the edge, touching and stimulating him with nimble fingers and sure hands, until Nines can safely disentangle himself from Gavin. Nines is the one to rearrange them, manhandling Gavin into snuggling up against him while Connor takes his place. Wherever they touch, during the hand-off, their lights flicker and blend into a lovely shade of green.</p><p>Gavin is open, wet and ready for him, and Connor takes a moment to drink him in, to imagine what he’ll feel like, before taking the plunge.</p><p>Connor mounts him from behind and Gavin groans when he’s stretched again. The slide in is quick, helped by Nines’ cum and Gavin’s relaxed state, yet Connor doesn’t move when he’s buried to the hilt. Gavin whines, clenching around his cock while wiggling his hips, but his attempts to appear enticing fall on blind eyes. “Please.”</p><p>It gets him a slow, languid rolling of Connor’s hips. An unhurried rocking into his body meant to drive him as deep as possible. Gavin cries out at every nudge to his abused prostate and blindly searches for reassurance in Nines’ hands stroking over the taut lines of his body. There’s no protest when he buries his face in Nines’ neck to muffle his sounds. Connor merely increases the strength behind his thrusts to force louder noises from his abused throat.</p><p>The pace Connor sets is mostly for his own benefit. He’d known Gavin would feel pleasant wrapped around him but not... not like this. Warm and silky and pulsating. Besides, he’d said he wanted both of their cum inside him and moving too fast would mean fucking Nines’ ejaculate out of him. It still dribbles out, despite his best efforts, but it’s droplets compared to the rivers driving into him faster would produce. Wet squelching sounds meet him every time their hips connect. They seem to embarrass the poor human because he buries his red face further into Nines’ shoulder.</p><p>He rubs his cheek up the length of Gavin’s spine in silent support and meets Nines’ searching gaze.</p><p>“Bite him,” Nines murmurs and Gavin mewls brokenly at the suggestion.</p><p>Connor blinks at him and wonders if it’s a test. The thrum of Gavin’s heartbeat, the flow of blood beneath his skin, is too much of a temptation to pass up on though. Scraping his teeth over his skin, he hunts for a good place to drink from. His knuckles tap over Gavin’s wrist, massaging the frail skin there, and he looks to Nines for approval. </p><p>A nod of assent.</p><p>His mouth waters at the thought of what’s to come and he draws Gavin’s arm up before leaning down to meet him halfway. Connor mouths over his wrist first, feels his life essence rushing against his lips even through the unbroken skin, before fitting the limb in his mouth and biting down. </p><p>Blood, rich and saturated with a mix of Gavin’s pheromones, fills his mouth and Connor greedily presses closer. One mouthful is all he allows himself but the way Gavin’s insides flutter rhythmically around him, his taste and the long time he’d spent without relief comes crashing over him at the same time. He comes in thick spurts, locking himself together with Gavin, while trying to remember to lick the wounds shut. It gets very messy, very quickly, but Gavin is too lost in the throes of his own orgasm to notice.</p><p>Gavin sobs against Nines’ throat. Someone’s tail is still wrapped loosely around his cock, milking him for all he’s worth, and he’s too tired to even try to move away. It wouldn’t be possible with Connor plastered to his back anyway. “Fuck,” he mouths and whines upon feeling the never-ending flow of Connor’s cum inside him. “Shit,” is the first word out of his mouth when his stomach starts cramping in protest at being stretched with their combined fluids.</p><p>Lethargically, he moves a hand down to grip at the tail stroking him. “Why the fuck is my dick still hard?” he mumbles, voice clammy and thick.</p><p>“I can take care of it for you.” </p><p>It’s Nines who says it, voice lilting at the end to make it more of a question, and Gavin tries to imagine having another orgasm. “Can’t-“ he whines, reminiscent of their first time together.</p><p>“Can’t or don’t want to?”</p><p>A choice. He knows the difference between them, he knows Nines will move on to smothering him with cuddles depending on his reply. “Can’t,” Gavin settles on, after a not-so-careful consideration, and practically convulses when he feels Nines’ tongue wrap around his penis. </p><p>Nines cleans him first, lapping away the ejaculate staining his chest, before gently constricting and then loosening around his length in repetitive motions. Connor lends a hand by moving the small amount he can to create delicious friction within while drawing intricate patterns over his back with the tips of his claws. </p><p>Gavin goes rigid. He’s beyond words, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, mouth opening and closing around non-existent sounds. Drool dampens the bed beneath him as he spasms and comes, tasting cotton when he can’t find the strength to tilt his head to the side. There’s only a pathetic dribble of cum this time around and Gavin twitches, away and into it, unable to escape the sensations accosting him from every side. Trembling with the aftermath, he allows himself a moment to fall apart. </p><p>His lovers are right there to pick up the pieces. </p><p>Connor helps him move enough to suck in air rather than fabric. Nines slides in under him so he’s resting between them, pressed together from head to toe, and his breath hitches when Nines takes to scratching behind his ears and down his neck. Soothing circles are rubbed over his sides and Connor nuzzles his face into the centre of his back like a cat vying for affection. </p><p>They take turns licking over his wet cheeks. Between the face-crumpling sobs Gavin giggles at the sensation and the strain on his diaphragm makes the ache in his stomach even worse. Nines takes to purring, a sound he knows Gavin finds soothing, and Connor is quick to join in once he sees Gavin calm from it. Gavin has to bite back a laugh at the absurdity and floats for a few minutes before scraping up enough brain function to settle back into his skin. He reciprocates the affection with a quiet purr of his own. It’s a sound he uses mostly on Marmalade but with the way Nines’ eyes widen and his purring kicks up a notch, Gavin figures he should do it more often even if it’s not as continuous a sound as the one Nines or Connor produce.</p><p>When Connor finally deflates enough to pull out, Gavin is quick to curl in on himself. “Baby,” he says weakly, voice crackling around the syllables. “Plug.”</p><p>Realisation flitters through Nines’ eyes and moves away to search among the rucked-up sheets until he finds the heavy, metal plug in their midst. Before inserting it Nines stuffs the trail of cum leaking from Gavin’s well-used hole back where it belongs. He goes slowly, conscious of Gavin’s overstimulated nerves, while selfishly wanting to watch his muscles slowly give to accept the thick intrusion. Soon only the curved handle is visible between Gavin’s cheeks; the dark metal contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin.</p><p>Nines flips him over and a wave of want washes over him upon seeing the definitive swell of his belly. Connor seems to be of equal mind because he reaches over to tap the back of a finger against it. While the distension was barely visible before, with only Nines’ spend, now Gavin has a cute little bump where his abdominal muscles usually shine through. “You look-“ Nines begins but falters when he can’t find the words to describe him.</p><p>“-like you’re swollen with our young,” Connor picks up and catches Nines’ eye. “Had we reproduced the way humans do.”</p><p>That piques Gavin’s interest. “How do you? Reproduce, I mean?”</p><p>“Our kind is made, not born,” Nines says. “Humans may have forgotten how to make us but <em> we </em> still remember.”</p><p>“Wishing ill on innocents for the sake of vengeance steals something from you. Without it... we can be forged through pain.” Connor drums his nails over the strong line of Gavin’s thigh. “We were all human once.”</p><p>“Sooo,” Gavin draws the vowel out long, “theoretically, I could become one of you?”</p><p>“If you weren’t good, then yes... theoretically,” Nines concedes.</p><p>“I’m not though.”</p><p>“Better than us.” </p><p>Nines digs his knuckles into the swell of Gavin’s stomach. Gavin lets out a quiet moan and lays a hand over the place Nines had touched, curling around his stomach again as if to protect himself. “Quit it!” he whines and bats away Connor’s curious hand when it looks like he might do the same. “Phck, I feel so full,” he says, dropping the topic to instead rub over the tender flesh of his abdomen. It helps ease the cramps still coming and going. He makes a half-hearted motion to reach for his lovers before thinking better of it and slumping back onto the bed with a defeated sound.</p><p>Connor is helpless to resist the wet, wide-eyed look or the trembling pout Gavin levels them with. He claims Gavin’s left side and cuddles up to him, purring in his excitement at being allowed to stay, before placing a light hand over his stomach again. Nines quietly settles on the other side and laces his fingers together with Connor’s while stroking the sweat-matted hair away from Gavin’s forehead with the other. “Nap before showering,” Nines says but it falls on deaf ears since Gavin is already sound asleep, a content smile curving his lips. </p><p>He butts his head against Gavin’s temple and purrs in a quiet gesture of affection.</p><p>Over the curve of Gavin’s body, Nines can tell Connor is watching him even without opening his eyes. “Speak your mind, little one.” The sound of a body shifting guiltily greets him and Nines squints his eyes open into a sliver. </p><p>“Your human-“ Connor starts, switching back to their language again, voice unsure but low, to allow Gavin his sleep. Nines appreciates the care he takes not to wake him. “-he is unaccustomed to our ways. He didn’t realise the significance of what you did earlier,” he continues, touching the tender spot on his neck. Connor steels himself for the next question, the one he can tell Nines already knows is coming from the tense line of his body. “Does he know the significance of the mark you’ve left on him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Will you tell him?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nines says honestly. His chin is propped up on Gavin’s shoulder and he looks at Gavin rather than Eights before he repeats the statement in a whisper.</p><p>“He deserves to know,” Connor murmurs, a little wary over the state of Nines’ mind. Hesitantly, he twines their tails together; glad that Nines doesn’t reject his attempts at comforting him. Still, Nines doesn’t reply and his reciprocation feels absentminded. He merely burrows himself further into Gavin’s side, the happy purring from before notably absent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll be able to actually edit my other sorta-finished story now. We'll see. Comments and kudos always makes my day so feel free to drop one or the other (or both!) but no pressure!<br/><a href="https://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com">Come talk to me on tumblr?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>